P R O B L E M
by Realcb
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu secara tidak sengaja dijalan, tapi siapa sangka awal pertemuan mereka bisa menjadi sebuah pertemanan, perselisihan kesalah pahaman atau bahkan percintaan yang tidak direncanakan. Apa mereka mampu menjalaninya?


PROBLEM.

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Summary :

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu secara tidak sengaja dijalan, tapi siapa sangka awal pertemuan mereka bisa menjadi sebuah pertemanan, perselisihan kesalah pahaman atau bahkan percintaan yang tidak direncanakan. Apa mereka mampu menjalaninya?

.

.

.

.

 _" aku sungguh menyesal Baek, kumohon kau percaya padaku"_

 _Pria tinggi nan tampan itu tampak memohon pada gadis mungilnya itu._

 _Tak peduli dengan guyuran air hujan yang semakin menderas membasahi tubuh mereka._

 _" Kau sering mengatakan itu padaku Yeol, tapi kau.. kau terus saja membuat ku terluka. Hiks~… "_

 _" Maafkan ak- "_

 _" Cukup Yeol, kau meminta maaf padaku sekarang dan nyatanya esok dan esoknya lagi kau membuat kesalahan yang sama secara berulang ulang. "_

 _Gadis mungil itu mengusap wajahnya pelan serta menyeka air matanya yang kian turun ditengah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras._

 _" Hentikan sekarang yeol, Aku lelah. Aku ingin semuanya... berakhir. "_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit berlari kencang untuk bermaksud mengejar bus terakhir menuju kampusnya. Namun nihil, Ia tetap tertinggal bus yg sudah melaju kencang dan menjauh dari pandangan chanyeol.

Pria itu mendengus kasar seraya mengacak rambutnya asal. " Ah sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tertinggal bus sialan itu. Aishh ini semua gara gara Kyungsoo! "

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengatur kembali nafasnya yang hampir tidak teratur lantaran usai mengejar bus yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

" Lebih baik aku pulang saja, percuma sekarang aku pergi dan berangkat ke kampus, toh aku akan tetap tertinggal pelajaran. haaaah sial sekali hari ini " ujarnya seraya memandang jarum jam pada lengan kiri nya.

Chanyeol berjalan memutar arah untuk bermaksud pulang kembali menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Ia berjalan santai sambil sesekali memandang ke arah sekitarnya, namun ketika ia tidak sengaja melewati gang kecil, Chanyeol seperti mendengar teriakan suara wanita yang sedang marah marah pada seseorang.

Karena rasa penasaran, chanyeol berusaha sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang tiang yang ada didekat gang kecil itu. Ia mendengar percakapan antara wanita dan pria yang tampakya seperti sepasang kekasih.

" Sehun hentikan! Aku bilang aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu! Kau ini tuli atau bagaimana sih? " gadis mungil bermata sipit dengan rambut panjang terurai kebelakang serta poni yang menghiasi wajahnya yang terhitung cantik terlihat sedang memarahi seorang pria tampan berwajah datar dan berkulit putih. " Baek kau benar benar ingin aku tarik paksa agar kau ikut bersamaku hah?! " pria itu tampak akan menarik kecil lengan gadis mungil dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol yang tidak sadar melihat adegan itu, melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju kedua orang yang terlihat bersilih paham itu. ia mendekat dan- " hey, kau berani sekali pada gadismu itu, aku fikir seharusnya kau sebagai lelaki bisa melindungi gadismu itu. Benar? "

" Kau siapa? Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku dengan kekasihku! "

" Ya! Aku bukan kekasihmu Oh Se- " pria datar itu tiba tiba membekam mulut gadis mungil secara tiba tiba.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya tidak senang melihat kejadian itu. " Aku fikir Kau terlalu kasar padanya ". Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik lembut lengannya secara sepihak. " Aku pinjam dulu gadismu sebentar " chanyeol membawa pergi gadis itu entah kemana, bermaksud agar menjauh dari pria yang menurut chanyeol kurang ajar itu. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi pria datar itu yang terdengar berteriak tidak karuan.

Chanyeol fikir dengan melakukan hal ini Ia bisa menyelamatkan gadis mungil yang baru saja Ia kenal tadi. Ia tidak sadar membawa gadis itu menjauh entah kemana. Hingga suara gadis itu memecahkan keheningan mereka.

" Ya! KAU! Mau membawaku kemana?! " gadis itu berbicara seraya mengikuti langkah kaki pria jangkung dihadapannya, lantaran secara tidak sadar lengannya masih digenggam oleh pria tinggi didepannya ini.

" Sampai." Chanyeol melepas genggaman taggannya pada gadis mungil itu. " Seharusnya Kau berterimakasih padaku, bukannya berteriak seperti itu. "

gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. " Hey. Kau fikir aku yang memintamu untuk membawaku kesini? Tidak bukan? " Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah mendengar penuturan gadis itu. " Ya tuhan, jika aku tahu kau ternyata seperti ini, mana mungkin aku mau menolong gadis sepertimu! " Ia menarik lengan gadis itu kembali. " ya! Apa yang kau laku- " ucap gadis itu.

" Membawamu ke rumah sakit, aku fikir sepertinya ada yg salah dengan otakmu. "

" YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! "

" Berhenti berteriak atau aku akan benar benar membawaku kembali pada pria tadi itu "

" Oh.. oke "

Chanyeol melepaskan kembali geggaman tangannya pada gadis itu, dan memandang sekilas pada gadis disampingnya yang kini terlihat sedang merapikan bagian rambutnya.

" Apa yang Kau lihat? Apa wajahku terlalu cantik sehingga Kau memandangku seperti itu? "

Chanyeol mendecih pelan " pede sekali. "

Drttttttt.

Tiba tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Ia pun mengambil ponsel pada saku celana kanannya. Dan ketika melihat pada layar ponselnya serta muncul nama seseorang , bibir Chanyeol sedikit terbuka lebar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

" Ada apa Soo ? "

" ... "

" Hari ini aku tidak ke kampus, Kau tahu tidak? Gara gara Kau aku jadi tertinggal bus pagi ini sial. "

" .. "

" Baiklah nanti malam aku akan kesana, oke. "

" Bye. "

Chanyeol memasukan kembali ponsel nya pada saku celana kanannya. Ia berdehem sedikit kencang bermaksud untuk memecahkan keheningan. " Ah aku hampir lupa, nama Kau siapa?

" Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun. "

" Aku park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol. "

Disitulah awal permulaan mereka bertemu, mereka tidak tahu saja jika kedepannya akan timbul sesuatu hal baru yang akan terjadi diantara mereka.

.

.

.

..

.

Kyungsoo melirik jarum jam ditangan kanannya seraya melihat keadaan sekitar.

" Chanyeol kemana sih, mengapa Ia lama sekali? Apa jangan jangan Ia tidak jadi makan malam bersamaku dan Jongin. Menyebalkan. "

" Ada apa sayang, Chanyeol tidak jadi datang em? "

" Tidak tahu, sedari tadi aku menelfonnya. Tapi Ia tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali sayang. "

" Tenang sayang, mungkin Chanyeol- ah itu dia "

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melirik ke arah berlawanan yang menampilkan Chanyeol dan tunggu- dengan seorang gadis yang mengapit lengan kanan nya pada lengan kiri Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! " kyungsoo berteriak dan berlari kecil lantaran memakai sepatu higheels untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu. " Kenapa Kau lama sekali hah? aku fikir Kau melupakan ku dan- siapa ini? " Ia melirik tajam pada gadis mungil cantik nan anggun yang memakai mini dress pink selutut tanpa lengan.

" Perkenalkan. Dia Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun kekasihku. "

" Apa? " ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Baekhyun pun tampak terkejut dengan satu kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Hallo,

lagi ga ada kerjaan aja jadi saya buat cerita macam seperti ini.

Yang ikhlas dan suka silahkan dibaca,

Dan yang tidak suka yaa terserah kalian saja.

Saya senang sekali jika diantara kalian bisa mengisi sesuatu dikolom komentar cerita saya.

Thanks. Wiwit :)


End file.
